clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cloud'
__TOC__ Let's see how many idiotic complaints we can get :D RE:Complaint about Twinkie102 Hi Cloud' There are currently no available updated chat logs so i cannot check what has happened in chat. So i'll contact Twinkie about this and ask him about your kick reasons. Also, please don't use images of you or other people in your avatar (with an exception of really famous people). Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:27, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Avatar Hi Cloud', Please note that it's not allowed to use images of yourself or other people in real-life as avatars (with an exception of famous people). You can find more information about images here. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 01:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) *Hi random admin, please note that images are wikia wide. Cloud is currently using this image of himself because rules on another wiki state that only avatars of themselves are allowed. Please do not selfishly impose your rules on him and ban him because of a reason like that. (inb4 I get banned just for disagreeing) User:ShadeTempest 19:43, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Avatar Hi Cloud, Like mentioned in the upper messages, in case you are interested in becoming a contributor in the wiki, please make sure to change your avater, and make sure that the image doesn't violate the images policy. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:49, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I told him already. Look at this on what he posted. He has lied. He also said we don't have control over his avatar. We DO have control. He needs to read the images policy like you said. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 20:55, October 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Stop harassing me Hi Cloud', I'm sorry, but i don't think that i've done anything that might have harassed you. If you find something that i have done annoying or something, please let me know what it was. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:05, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Same for meh too. Cryptor Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 20:11, October 30, 2013 (UTC) hi Though i am not an admin but your not allowed to post pictures of yourself on the wiki especially as a avatar just letting yo know . Darien8910 (talk) 22:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :Shut up Darien, you turd. Cloud' (talk) ::Cloud', I will have to report you. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 01:53, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Note that for the upper comment i've blocked you. I didn't specify an ending for your block ask your avatar still violates our wiki's policy. Once your avatar is changed to something that's allowed (not a real-life image and something that's not inappropriate), you may be unblocked. :::Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:34, November 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Disgusting Wow. You have GOT to be kidding me. Heard of the policy? http://prntscr.com/42k6zi You aren't allowed to swear on our chat. .-. JWPengie is ready to ROCK ' ' Music Jam! 13:59, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Notice Hi Cloud, I've been informed about your chat ban. Indeeed, there are lots of animal names that also have different meanings, but chat isn't the proper place to mention them, so please don't try and put the mods' limits to the test. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't even say the word myself, it was said by a different user, so I pointed out that it was not a bad word and I got banned for it, which is ridiculous. Cloud' (talk) 14:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC)